Blackthorne Exchange
by meggan457
Summary: Cammie and the rest of the Gallagher Academy Sophomore class are heading to Blackthorne for an exchange. Read as the Chameleon and her crew meet the boys and settle into Blackthorne. Usual pairings. No COC and Blackthorne has the same cover as Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I have seen many of these stories and I really liked them, so I wanted to make my own. you may already know from the summary, but this story is about when our favorite Gallagher Girl Sophomore Class goes to Blackthorne as part of their exchange. Blackthorne has the same cover as Gallagher and the COC hasn't come along yet. Well I hope you enjoy my story!**

Cammie pov:

My name is Cameron Morgan, just call me Cammie though. I am a student at Gallagher Academy and I am one of Best junior spies in training. My Parents are Matthew and Rachel Morgan. My Mom is Headmistress at Gallagher and my father went MIA when I was younger. Joe Solomon is my Godfather and was my fathers best friend. I also have a brother, that not so many people know about, Grant Newman (He changed his name to not be seen as child and godchild of some of the best spies)who goes to Blackthorne, a spy school for boys. Code name: Chameleon and I have one been ever beaten by my friend Bex.

One of my friends\roommates in my "group" as some people call it is Rebecca Baxter, that's her real name but unless you want to get sent to the infirmary, I would just settle with Bex. Bex is one of the best fighters and is the only girl that has ever beaten me. When she is not in school she lives with her parents in England (yes she is british. Her parents are part of the M16 and during the summer she even gets to go on missions with them! She looks like an Egyptian godess with her bronze skin and sleek, straight hair. Code name: Duchess and little word of advice just don't mess with her.

My next friend\roomate is Liz Sutton you may not be able to rely on her in the field, but behind the computer is where she's the best. Liz has made a name for her self in the nerd world as one of the best hackers, no one, and I mean no one can get past her firewalls. She is a petite blond and you could say that her most used word is "oopsie daisy." Her parents are just civilians and don't know about the spy world. Code name: Bookworm and she may not be able to fight you but be afraid, with her skills she will screw your life.

My fourth and final person of our group is Macey McHenry. Yes, her dad is the senator so she is famous on a whole other level. She looks like a supermodel with her flawless skin and long, shiny black hair, but don't be fooled she can still pack a punch. Code name: Peacock and she is deadly with a curling iron.

I just got back to Gallagher and are heading to the welcome back dinner. I walked down the familiar steps and entered the dining hall. I saw Macey, Bex, and Liz all about to sit down at the table. I ran twords them and when they saw me we all shared a group hug and went to sit at the sophomore table.

It was the usual talk, Bex telling how she went on a mission with her parents, Macey going on about fashion and makeup and hair products, and Liz sitting there thinking about physics, codes, and other nerd things. Oh, and of course their was Tina sharing a bunch of gossip, I even caught a bit about how there is some boy spy school but I didn't tell them the what I knew. My mom welcomed us back and then we were dismissed.

I stepped into our room with my friends and plopped down on my bed. I drifted off a few hours later thinking about this next year, but who knows whats going to happen this year?

xxMORNINGxx

I woke up to a shock of ice cold water being thrown on me. "Beexxxxxxxxx," i whined it was only 5:00, breakfast was in two hours, but sadly I knew why I had to get up that early. "Take a five minute shower and get your uniform on Cammie, Liz sit down so I can work on your hair..." It was diva Macey making sure everybody looked their best for the first day. Who know how much later we were all done and I have to admit we made our uniforms look good. All the others would be jealous they don't have Macey as their roommate\personal stylist. Bex's had bright nude lipstick with bronze eye shadow making her skin look amazing with her hair down and curled. Liz had her hair twisted into some hairstyle with pink lipstick and eye shadow. Macey had a sleek ponytail with some different medium shades of eye shadow and some nude lipstick. I also had some nude lipstick with winged eyeliner and dark eye shadow. My hair had a braided headband and was lightly curled.

We walked into breakfast, and you should have the look on other girls faces. Well what could I say, you have to make a statement on the first day. We walked over and got in line for the waffle bar. The food is the one thing all girls miss while their away, our chef used to work in the White House kitchen and his food was amazing. After getting our breakfast we went back over to our table and sat down with our food.

They talked about what classes we were the most, and the least exited for. We all weren't exciter for COW and Languages class, we already knew it all, but we were exited for Cov. Ops. (except Lix who is not on that track), it was the most interesting class and If I must say so my self Mr. Solomon AKA: my god father is hot. We were soon dismissed and we headed to our first class with Ms. Dabney where we were learning the proper ways to greet people in public. My next class is Cov. Ops and I can't wait to see what this semester has in store for us!

 **I hope you enjoyed it! You should all read my following chapters. Go ahead and follow my story down below and certainly R &R.**

 **-Meggan457**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thank you for looking at my second chapter . I am so excited for where this story is going and I hope you are too. This chapter will start as they are heading to Cov. Ops. So without further wait here is Chapter 2!**

Cammie pov:

Macey, Bex and I stepped into the elevator that took us down to the classified sublevels. We went through a full body scan and had our finger pricked before entering sublevel 2.

We walked in and immediately saw a note saying "Meet me at the front of the school in normal clothes in 15 minutes -Mr.S" We hurried back up to our room and quickly changed into town appropriate, Macey approved outfits. Bex was wearing high waist shorts with a red top. Liz was wearing a grey skirt with a baby pink shirt, Macey was wearing a Black mini skirt with a printed top and I was wearing Light wash ripped jeans with a black tank top. we hurried to meet Mr. Solomon at the front of the school in the leftover time that we had.

Once the whole class arrived we were loaded into a helicopter and were forced to put blindfolds over our eyes. The only piece of information that Mr. Solomon revealed on the flight was that we were going to be tailing other spies, boy spies to be exact.

After a while we had reached our mystery destination and were told to take off the blindfolds. Spread out before me was our nations capitol, Washington D.C. We were then handed files off the spies we were going to be tailing. mine said:

First Name:

Zachary

Last Name:

Goode

Description:

5' 10, 160 lbs., Muscular, dark Hair, green eyes

Macey's was some boy name Nick and we compared ours "Wow!," she said, " both of our boys are hot!", but I was really shocked when I saw Bex's file,

first name:

Grant

last name:

Newman

Description:

Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 11, 167 lbs., muscular

Umm, you may notice that my best friend was tailing my brother as in my twin brother! Of course my friends don't know about the I've got a brother thing so I went to speak privately to Mr. Solomon.

"Mr. Solomon, you didn't tell me that my brother was going to be here!" I told him, "well I didn't... well yeah actually I did know I just didn't want you to freak out because you haven't seen him in a while" he explained "OK, well, what if he noticed me" I questioned "don't, let him" then walked off and left me to go find this "Zachary."

I had eyes on the target and, of course he had to be walking with Grant, but nice to know Grant found some friends. I did what us pavement artists are best at blended in and weaved though crowds of tourists and occasionally a few locals, the boy's mission was to get to the ruby slipper exhibit by 5:00 our mission was to prevent them from completing theirs. At 4:45 Zachary started to head towards the exhibit and that's where I stepped in.

Zach Pov:

"Ha, This mission is a piece of cake" I thought to myself as I left Grant and headed towards the exhibit. I reach the elevator just as someone stumbled and fell right in front of me. I rushed towards her as she lied on the ground clutching her ankle. "are you okay?" I started to ask as I looked as saw the most beautiful girl i had ever seen " yeah," she said as i snapped out of my daze, "It's just my ankle and i supposed to met my mom in five minutes at the pizza place," she said with a tear. "Okay," I said "I will take you there" oh really, that would be great," she said as I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulder and helped her to the pizza place. I dropped her of and sprinted to the exhibit only to hear the sound of failure. "You're 26 seconds late Mr. Goode " my teacher said I sighed and wondered how I failed this Cov. Ops. mission, I, Zach Goode just don't fail missions. The whole class could not even describe their tail, whoever was tailing us was good. "Well boys, I am very disappointed," my teacher told us as we all slowly walked back to the helicopter in defeat.

Cammie Pov:

"Those boys didn't know what hit them," Bex said as we were giving a recap Liz on what happened. "Ugh, all of our targets were so hot though," Macey stated, "yeah my guy was like some Greek god." I laughed as Bex said that knowing that the "Greek god" was my twin brother. I guess "Zachary" was pretty good looking, but I most enjoyed fooling him with my "hurt ankle" and making him late. Soon enough though, It was time to go to dinner.

We sat down at our usual spots after getting our food (tonight in was Chinese, yum). "Did any of you get caught?" Tina asked, "No" we all answered. We were all proud of beating these boys, but what did you expect the sisters of Gilly Gallagher to fail?

Just as we finished talking my mom stepped up to the podium to make her nightly announcements. "Well our sophomore Cov. Ops. class did great today tailing boys," she said talking about us, "but this is just to start to introduce them to the boys that they will be spending this semester with." We all gasped before my Mom continued with this surprising news. "So would the Mr. Solomon's sophomore Cov. Ops. class and Miss Liz Sutton please proceed to packing for a semester at a Boy spy school similar to ours, Blackthorne Academy. Oh and please Cameron as the offical leader of this group at the exchange, I would like you to plan a grand entrance"

xxxx

Bex, Liz and I were still just laying on our beds thinking about the news, I mean, I am going to go to school with my brother! Macey, on the other had was packing clothes for "a semester with boy spies" we should probably be afraid that all we have to wear are skimpy clothes, but its just easier to let Macey pack for us. Meanwhile, I need to get started on our "grand entrance"

 **Well, there's chapter 2, hope ya'll liked it i am so excited about the number of views i have and thank you all (you know who you are) who followed, saved it as a fav story. I will geyt my next chapter out soon!**

 **-Meggan457**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter I am updating pretty fast and often so I would really like not to have to post another chapter until I get at least 1 review, I want to know what you think of the story and how I could make it better soooo... here is chapter 3.**

Cammie Pov:

Macey finished packing for us and was know planning everybody's outfit. I was coming along with our grand entrance, I was advised to have me stand out because I'm the leader and so far this is what I have; all the girls com through the windows when they announce us and then I jump in from the ceiling with a rope and swing down to the top of one of the table in the center of the room, all the girls will form 2 lines on either side of the room and walk towards the podium while I walk on top of the table and hop down. All the girls will introduce themselves in this order: Tina, Anna, Courtney, Eva, Mick, Kim, Macey, Liz, Bex and Me.

Everybody came to our room to discuss what the plan was but it was just a boy crazed group of giddy girls, but thankfully everybody was able to concentrate enough to learn the grand entrance. Macey, of course, showed everybody what they were wearing and the look we were going for, hot, fierce, and dangerous which I thought was perfect.

Anyway after a few hours of girls asking Macey for boy advice there was finally enough peace and quiet for us to go to sleep.

Zach Pov:

We were all laying in our room thinking about what happened. Oh a few things that you need to know about me and my roommates:

I'm Zach Goode. I'm at a pretty good place on the top spies in training list (only the Chameleon is in front of me). I never really knew my parents so Blackthorne is my home. Many girls fall for the "Zach Goode charm." Code name: Smirk and yeah I smirk a lot.

One of my friends\roommates is Grant Newman. He is a good fighter and sometimes stands a chance with me. He doesn't really talk about his family and I've learned not to ask. He looks like a Greek God with his Hair, eyes, and muscles so that's why that is his code name. Code name: Greek God.

Jonas, another one of my friends\roommates is Jonas. Jonas is the only one not on the Cov. Ops. track, but he is a amazing hacker and the only firewalls he can't hack are one of Chameleon's friends and like the best hacker, Bookworm. His family lives a normal life and knows nothing. Code name: Hacker.

Nick is the last person in our group. Nick strangely knows a lot about girls so he's the one to talk to if we had those problems. (Which of course we don't hence being in a all boys school most of the year) His parents also know nothing and live a normal life. Code name: Style, because he thinks all girls like his style.

So that's us and this was all of ours, except Jonas because he doesn't do Cov. Ops., first ever failed mission the question was who were the people tailing us and how did they beat us?

Cammie Pov:

I woke up to a mix of alarms, loud girls, and Bex screaming "Wake Up." I stepped in the shower and prepared myself for every minute until we left this morning, It was going to be full of clothes, makeup, and of course Macey.

Right as I got done I changed Into my outfit Macey had picked out for me. It was dark, ripped skinny jeans, a small and tight fitting red thin strap top, with a black leather jacket and black 4' heels. I looked around and saw that everyone had a similar outfit to mine with the same jeans, different dark colors of the same shirt, and the same heels.

I don't know how but Macey found time to do all of our makeup and hair. Everybody had their hair in a high pony and curled with a smokey eye and nude lipstick. The only difference with me was since they wanted me to stand out as the leader (hence the jacket) I had bright red, lethal looking lipstick.

Once this was all done and we had gone over our entrance one more time It was time to go. We loaded into a plane at the front of the school and waved goodbye to Gallagher.

xxxxx

About an hour later we touched down in a place that I suspected was main. We were walking about a mile to the school so the would not notice us. We went up and chose a room as the boys were eating Dinner. Due to our fast running and awesome spy ways we claimed the best room.

The room could have easily challenged our room at Gallagher (and probably could have won) with four beds and desks, two walk in closets one good sized bathroom, and four beanbag chairs around a 60' TV. So yeah, pretty nice, but we had no time to waste since they were announcing us soon.

All the girls went to their appropriate windows and I climbed some stairs to the roof and secured my rope on a skylight. "Boys, we are going to have some guests this semester," their Headmaster said, "behave yourselves and show them the best side of Blackthorne, but without further a due, please welcome the Gallagher Academy sophomore class!" and with that cue I jumped through the opening and slid down the rope as the others jumped through the windows. I was surprised that the table I landed was was where Grant was sitting. I landed on the table and strutted down the middle of it. When I saw Grant I smiled at him but all the rest of the boys did was gape at us with their mouths open. Some were even drooling.

I reached the end of the table and jumped down. All the boys were all staring at me, they followed me until I reached the podium where the rest of the girls were already standing. Then all eyes were on Tina. "My name is Tina Walters, and I'm single,"Tina said winking at the boys.

xx Skip to the 4 xx

Macey stepped up then and introduced herself, "I'm Macey McHenry. Yes, I am the Senators daughter. Code name: Peacock. Some Boys gasped because the peacock was know for her disguises and was up there on the list. Many boys were just drooling over her though. Next was Liz, "I'm Liz Sutton, Code name:Bookworm. This got many nerds gasping. What can I say my friends and I are the best of the best and in Liz's case the best in the hacker world. Then Bex stepped up, "My name is Rebecca Baxter, but just go with Bex unless you want to be humiliated and sent to the infirmary. Code name: Duchess." That scared all the boys because duchess can kick butt. and Bex will kick their but if they do anything she doesn't like.

I then realized that it was my turn and I stepped up I cleared my throat and spoke, "My name is Cammie Morgan and I am the leader of this group. I advise you to be nice and show us respect or we will come get you and screw your life. Code name... Chameleon," I started to leave but then ran back, "Oh, and my twin brother is Grant." Everybody looked shocked and I even heard some "That's not Possible" and other things, but I quickly ignored it as I saw my brother.

I ran towards Grant and gave him a giant hug. When we turned back to both of our groups it was full of, "You have a Brother!?" and "You have a Sister." I sat down next to Grant and answered peoples questions. Many boys came up and told me that I wasn't the Chameleon because the Chameleon is a boy. I flipped him over pulled back his arms in a painful way and asked "Oh yeah, who told you that" and pinched a nerve in his back that leaves you paralyzed for 30 seconds. No one Questioned me after that. Quickly after our announcements we were dismissed and I headed up to our room with my friends.

Right as I stepped into the room, "YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER!" they all said together. We sat down and talked about it. I told them, "Grant and I were kept apart and secret because we are related to some of the best spies our parents and the organization didn't want us to be hunted... so that's why I didn't tell you that Grant was my twin." "But, I tailed him in D.C." Bex stated "Yeah, I was shocked when I saw your file but I just didn't say anything." They all decided that that was a good enough reason and decided to get some sleep before the first day makeover.

 **That chapter was longer than I expected, but the next chapter will begin on Zach's pov from the girls grand entrance. And remember that I will put the next chapter up sooner the more reviews I get.**

 **-Meggan457**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Remember that this chapter starts from Zach's Pov of the grand entrance so with that said here is chapter 4!**

Zach Pov:

My roommates and I headed down to dinner. It was the usual talk as we got in line. Jonas thinking about everything that screams nerd and Grant and Nick going on with their usual girl talk. Tonight it was what was their "type." We sat down after getting our plates loaded with food.

We were all sitting and talking and then our headmaster came up to the podium for his nightly announcements. "Well boys, we are going to have some guests this semester. Behave yourselves and show them the best side of Blackthorne, but without further a due please welcome the Gallagher Academy sophomore class!" After he finished girls jumped through the windows and one girl that looked like the leader jumped in from the ceiling grabbing on a rope.

The girl landed right in front of us, perfectly , and she was wearing heels! For some reason she smiled at Grant and he smiled back. then she strutted down the table like she owned the place or something.

These girls were from an all girl spy school (I've heard about Gallagher) and girl spies, well at least these girl spies were hot! I just couldn't take my eyes off their supposedly leader, but I did anyways once the girls started introducing themselves.

This girl named Tina went then a few more girls until I heard something that caught my attention. "Code name: peacock," this girl named Macey said. The peacock was part of the Chameleon's group who most of us here look up to. I looked around and saw boys either drooling over her or being shocked like I was. The next girl that stepped up was petite and blonde, "My name is Liz Sutton Code name: Bookworm." Another part of the Chameleon's group and like the best hacker. I looked over and saw a very shocked Jonas.

Another Girl stepped up, "My name is Rebecca Baxter, but just go with Bex unless you want to be humiliated and sent to the infirmary. Code name: Duchess. Again everybody was shocked because "duchess" is one of the best fighters. The final girl stepped up. Grant smiled, what is with him and this girl? She then introduced herself, "My name is Cammie Morgan and I am the leader of this group. I advise you to be nice and show us some respect or we will come get you and screw your life. Code name: ... Chameleon. Everybody just had their mouths open, well except Grant and I even heard a few "that's not possible" but then she ran back, "Oh, and Grant is my twin brother."

I turned to Grant and just stared at him. I can't believe he didn't tell me he had a twin sister (that was extremely hot) and that she was the Chameleon! anyways ignoring our stares he got up and gave his sister a giant hug. They turned back around and were greeted with the same thing I was thinking, "You have a sister!" and "You have a brother." They Just sat down and went on like nothing happened.

After a few more minutes and Cammie flipping someone and leaving then paralyzed for 30 seconds for saying that she's not the Chameleon 'cause the Chameleon is a boy we were dismissed and headed back up to our rooms.

Right as we got in our room I questioned Grant, "You didn't tell us that you have a twin sister who, oh yeah, happens to be the CHAMELEON!" but I have to admit he gave a very logical answer, "So our parents wanted to keep us apart because when you are related to some of the best spies people want to kill you so Cammie was sent to Gallagher where my mom is headmistress and my last name was changed and I was sent to Blackthorne. "Okay, I guess that makes sense" we all said and after a few more hours of questions and asking Grant If he had any other skilled secret relatives that he wanted to tell us about we settled on going to bed. But as I lay there I just kept thinking about one very cute chameleon.

xxxxx

Cammie Pov:

I was liking Blackthorne or at least the part of it I've seen. I was sitting in a chair while Macey did my makeup. Today it was simple, but at the same time it looked amazing. My hair was curled and had a waterfall braid.

I was the last one to go so after I was done we headed out the door to breakfast. Everybody stared at us as we walked in. I was wearing a tight white and black V neck shirt with some jean shorts and brown gladiator sandals, so I guess I looked good. We headed to the table where Grant and his friends were sitting. They were all nice and they also happened to be the boys we trailed in D.C.

They were all nice. There was Jonas, Nick, and Zach (yes, I trailed him in D.C.) who for some reason just kept staring at me. After we were done eating their headmaste stepped up to announce something, "As you all know, we have girls here who have never seen Blackthorne. So when I announce you're name girls I will pair you will a boy to lead you around." For my friends and I it was Liz and Jonas, Mackey and Nick, Bex and Gr and me and Zach.

We dismissed and we all headed to our first class together. We all had cow together.

I saw Grant pull Zach aside to tell him something and then they returned to the group.

 **Sorry about this chapter not being as long as the other one, but thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter. It won't let me see them for some reason so I can't give a shoutout, but try again and I'll try to be able to read them.**

 **-Meggan457**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks to MusicManipulaor for reviewing. Thank you for the guest who wrote that suggestion. I will be sure to put that in ;), and thanks to Jazzzyyy for her comments. All these comments truly make my day when I see them. With that said, here is chapter 5!**

Cammie Pov:

COW was pretty boring I have to admit, but my next class was P&E. P&E was probably my favorite class other than Cov. Ops. so I was excited. Also, the boys think were some wimpy girls who can't fight, so we'll see how that woks out for them.

We walked out of the changing room with different colored Nike Pros and black tank tops. We gathered around the coach as he began to speak, "OK class, today we are going to play king or queen of the mat in this case. Boys, you know the rules. Girls, two people will start out, you keep fighting until you get beat. The last person standing wins." the coach said. We all gathered around the mat and us girls prepared to kick some Blackthorne butt.

"Jonas, Liz your up first" the coach called out. Liz hopped on the mat blushing ( apparently Jonas and her have a thing for each other). They started circling around. Liz may not be on the Cov. Ops track but she can still defend herself. Jonas threw a light punch trying not to hurt Liz, but Liz took advantage of it a knocked him off his feet and kicking him in the side. Liz had won and get ready boys cause there's a whole lot more where that came from.

xxx

Liz got out after a few more fights and now Bex was called to the mat where this one boy who I don't know. Macey took him down easy, but it was her next match that caused her trouble.

She and Nick stepped up to the mat. Nick went for her and she tried to do a round house kick, but Nick blocked her and they exchanged a few more blows. This went on for a while until Nick performed a maneuver and knocked Macey down where she couldn't get up. Macey was the first girl to be beat so we were still doing pretty good.

The next match was Grant and Nick, Grant took Nick down in about 4 minutes. I guess the coach wanted to she a sibling fight, because he put me on the mat with Grant. I even heard some boys snicker and say "It's the girl who thinks shes the chameleon" and that is when I set my sight on winning this thing.

Me and Grant circled the mat, "you think I'm going to go easy?" I asked Grant teasing him, "No, you never go easy" Grant said back. He wasn't going to so strt it so I did.

I aimed a light kick at Grants side, he kicked my feet throwing me off balance. i came back and roundhouse kicked him in the head he fell over but quickly got back up. We exchanged blows until Grant attempted to perform a maneuver but was blocked by me. Our fight went on for 5 more minutes before i flipped Grant on his back a put my foot on top of him.

Zach Pov:

I can't say that I didn't underestimate the girls. I may have thought that they would be easy, but Cammie just took down Grant and it normally comes down to me and Grant.

After a few seconds Cammie helped Grant up. Cammie has skills but I'm still pretty sure I can still beat her if it comes down to us.

On the mat right now was Bex and Cammie they were smiling and teasing each other why they threw punches, Illegal moves, and maneuvers. After a while Cammie defeated Bex and helped her up. I was called to the mat to face off with Cammie, but like I said It's not like this girl can beat me, Zach Goode current king of the mat. No one has ever beat me at this.

"Zach Goode, current king of the mat, versus our newcomer Cameron Morgan," the Coach announced us. I smirked at Cammie and got in a fighting stance. We circled around the mat, I threw a kick in her direction, but she blocked it and swung at me. A minute later the fight started to get more intense. She combined kicks and punches while blocking mine I did the same except a few of her hits slipped through. Cammie kept up her speed and never slowed down she started getting into maneuvers and as soon as I knew it she had knocked me over with the BTY maneuver.

I was amazed and confused at the same time. I mean how did she do that!? That's what I asked her "Wait, how did you do that." I later realized I probably shouldn't have asked that because this was her response when she grabbed my shirt and lift the top part of my body off of the ground, "Well you know, or maybe you forgot, but I am the Chameleon and the Chameleon did invent the BTY maneuver. Oh, and do you know what BTY stands for?" she asked me. I had no clue so I just looked down in embarrassment as she told me, " Better. Than. You." she said and dropped me on the mat.

Cammie Pov:

"Better. Than. You." I said to Zach as I dropped him on the floor.

I didn't feel sorry, well maybe I did a tiny bit, but that's what he gets for underestimating girls. I walked through the crow of students. I looked at all the boys faces that were filled with suprise. I then came to Grant he smiled and said "that's my sister." I high-fived my friends as I walked by them. When I reached the coach he held up my hand and announced me, "We have our new king, wait, I mean Queen of the Mat!" all my friends cheered, but I walked over to Zach and helped him up, "Hey I'm sorry," I told him, "I just can't stand it when people, especially boys, underestimate me."

Zach Pov:

It was lunch, but I was laying on my bed thinking of how much of a jerk of was. Cammie is way stronger, intense, and is so much better than I am. No wonder Grant told me to not mess with her and don't hurt her. He also said this because he saw me eyeing Cammie , but I do not like Cammie that way. Well I keep telling myself I don't , but Cammie is so pretty and strong and I feel thisw way I've never felt before when I look at her. Anyways, even if I did have feelings for Cammie, she's my best friends sister.

 **So Zach is starting to develop feelings. Don't worry more Zammie to come! Thank you again Guest for that suggestion and I hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who has read this far.**

 **-Meggan457**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have anything to say so here is chapter 6!**

Cammie Pov:

I feel bad about what happened with Zach. I wasn't even excited about my favourite food being served in for lunch. When I came to the table I noticed that Zach wasn't there. "Grant, do you know where Zach is?" I asked Grant. "Probably in our room or something mopping about how you beat him." Grant told me. "Ok, thanks" I said as I headed off towards their room.

I knocked and heard Zach's voice say "come in." I walked in and as soon as Zach saw me he shot up off his bed, "Cammie, what are you doing here?" "Listen Zach I'm really sorry about what happened today, I was trying to defend myself, but I really messed up in the process and I know that I really embarrassed you and..." Zach cut me off "and it's okay Cammie I understand and I'm sorry I underestimated you. I hope we can still be friends? And after all I am your tour guide so your forced to go with me." I laughed, "Well, let's go then."

Zach and I walked down to lunch together. We told each other about ourselves and everything about our life (well the parts that aren't classified) I'll admit I was starting to like Zach... as a friend. I mean even if I did like him that way, he's my brothers best friend we couldn't be together.

xxx

Zach and I were now walking to Cov. Ops. At Blackthorne they had their Cov. Ops. classes in a basement like area with many different rooms and hallways.

I sat down and smiled at Zach, I was feeling a lot better now that me and Zach were friends.

"Today we are going to work on some skills, so meet me outside in 20 minutes"

xxx

We walked to the front of school after going up to our room for a few minutes. We were assigned to one of the two vans. I our van there was Bex, Macey Grant, Nick, Me (of course), Zach and a few other boys who I don't know.

We were going to the town about 30 minutes away from Blackthorne and working on brush passes. I've been learning brush passes ever since I got to Gallagher, so it wouldn't be too hard.

xxx

We reached the small town of West brook and stepped out of the van. We were put in pairs and I was grouped with Zach.

Zach and I started walking around town. The class was passing a penny and the goal was simple: have unnoticeable brush passes. We were all wearing a comms unit so we would know who has it.

The penny started at Anna, who passed Tina and so on. Me and Zach were walking through the town, and I was cold, like really cold. I was wearing Sweatshirt and jeans, but it was like 50F out with a breeze. Zach saw me shivering and turned to me,"Here take my jacket," he said as he started to take it off. I turned and looked at him, I can't believe that was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were so green and hypothesizing. I snapped out of the trance his eyes put me in and his jacket, "Thanks Zach," I said as Grant walked up and "tripped" and asked Zach to help him up. Grant reached out with his hand that had the penny in it and gave Zach a glare for I don't know what .

After a few more minutes Zach offered me his warm hand and I took it knowing it was his way of handing me the penny. "Okay, that's everybody. Please start heading back to the van." the teacher said to us through the comms. I kept my cold hand hand in Zach's warm one as we walked back to the van with his jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

The whole ride back to Blackthorne my friends were shooting me suspicious looks. Finally I whispered to them, "What is it?" "well you and and Zach.." Macey said, "and you still are wearing his jacket," Bex finished for her. "So, is anything going on between you two?" they asked, "NO," I said a little louder than I should have and now all eyes in the van were on me, "we'll talk later" I whispered to them. The rest of the way back to school I thought about what really did happen today between me and Zach.

Zach Pov:

As we rode back to school I thought about Cammie and Cammie wearing my jacket and her hand in mine. Despite my amazing feelings about today, there was Grant glaring at me for the fact that his sister was wearing my jacket, but it looked better on her anyways. I didn't want to believe but I was starting to think I was falling for Cammie.

xxx

Cammie Pov:

After classes were done for the day I headed back up to our room, taking the longest way poosible. When I opened the door I saw Macey, Bex, and Liz sitting on the beanbags. Then Macey slowly formed a smile, "Oh Cammie, this is so exciting, you have a crush! Tomorrow well have to dress you up and..." I stopped Macey "I do not have a crush on Zach." They all gave me looks saying that they would beg to differ, "Ok, well maybe I do, but even if I wanted to I couldn't be together because of Grant," I tried *note tried* to explain to Macey. "Well than Grant better step aside because operation Zammie is a go," Macey told me despite my intentions. "Wow Cammie, falling for a boy," Bex said to me, "hey, it's not like you haven't been eyeing Grant" I said back to Bex smirking. "True to that" Macey said agreeing to my statement, "Oh and Bex, we'll talk about Brant later." Bex groaned and I just laughed.

Zach pov:

We were dismissed from our last class of the day and I started to head up to our room. i walked slowly and took my time knowing what would happen once I went to our room. Sadly I reached the door and stepped in and saw Grant just sitting there on his bed. "What went on today?" Grant asked "ummm... classes" I said back "You know what I mean!" Grant said, "what went on between you and my sister, Cammie?""Well, she was cold so I gave her my jacket" "Zach why my sister though, why not any other girl?" he asked "Because I like Cammie for who she is""Yeah and It's not like you dont like your sister best friend Grant" Nick put in helping me. "I guess you have a point" Grant said, "but if you do anything to her, lets just say don't do anything to hurt her""I whould never do anything to her Grant" I said stating the truth because I would never do something to mess up that perfect girl.

 **Awww... I loved this chapter and I hope you all did too. The next chapter is just going to skip to the next morning, just a heads up.**

 **-Meggan457**


	7. Chapter 7

**So.. here is chapter seven, but I just realized I never did a disclaimer so here is one for the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or any of the characters.**

 **This chapter will start in the morning so here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

Cammie Pov:

I stepped out of the nice and warm shower and dried off. I went over and sat in the chair so Macey could begin her process. Macey thought that now that I have a crush I have to be cuter than ever, so here I am.

Macey came over to me and started. She went for a more natural look with minimal eye makeup and nude lipstick. She put my hair up in a messy bun to go with it. I got out of the chair and put on the clothes laying on my bed. It was a dark printed romper with a white cable sweater over it and I paired it some tan heeled ankle boots.

Zach Pov:

I walked down to breakfast with all my friends. We sat down at our usual table and didn't look up till the girls walked in.

The stepped in the room and all eyes were on them. I saw Grant's eyes bug out as he saw Bex, Nick was practically drooling as he saw Macey, Jonas was just sitting there, but you could tell he was thinking about Liz, and when I saw Cammie I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wasn't wearing as much makeup either so that made her look even better than she usually does.

They came and sat at the table. My roommates were still looking at their crushes in awe as they sat down at the table. All through breakfast I couldn't take my eyes off Cammie, but soon enough we were dismissed and Cammie walked away. I needed to find a way to get her.

Cammie Pov:

COW just finished and I was on my way to P&E. During breakfast I pretended like I didn't see Zach staring at me the whole time. Does he like me back? I don't know, but Macey sure seems to think so.

Convo on the way to P&E:

Macey: Cammie, did you not see Zach staring at you the whole time during breakfast?

Cammie: Um... I saw him staring but I don't think it means anything

Macey: Not mean anything! he is so into you, do you like him back?

Cammie: Yeah I like Zach, but I just don't think he is going to go for me and anyways did you not see Nick drooling and looking at you.

Macey: Well I saw it, I just pretend In didn't.

Cammie: You know you like him!

Macey: No I don't, well maybe a little but don't tell anyone.

We reached the P&E barn and headed to the changing rooms. I threw on some black Nike Pro leggings and a Light green sports bra with black trainers. I walked out of the rooms to see all the boys staring at me (have they never seen a girl in athletic gear before?). I just ignored them and went to stand by the guys and my friends.

"Cammie, do you not see all these boys staring at you wearing That?" Grant said sending glares at every guy in the room, "Geez Grant, I can handle myself." "There just staring because she looks really good today," Zach said smiling, "thanks Zach!" I said thanking him for telling me I looked good. I walked over to my friends and filled them in on what happened. We all squealed and I wondered if he really does like me when is he going to make a move?

xxx after dinner xxx

We were in the room talking about everything. "When are the boys going to do something!" Bex exclaimed, "I don't know but I know you guys all like them and I like Zach so we can hope they do something right?" I asked my friends. After a few more minutes of talking something just felt wrong in the room, "hey guys, does something feel weird to you," I asked my friends. They all agreed and we began to search the room.

After we were done we found five audio bugs in different parts of the room and smashed them. We sat down thinking of who would do this, but we all had one four letter word in mind B. O. Y. S. as in the boys! As in they just heard that they we liked them!

Zach Pov:

We decided that night to bug the girls room and now we were all gathered around Jonas computer listening to the audio. "When are the the boys going to do something!" we heard I think Bex say. We all looked at each other guessing that they were talking about us. This time Cammie spoke, "I don't know but I know you guys all like them and I like Zach so.." Wait. Did she just say that? I'm pretty sure I heard Cammie say that she liked me. then the girls continued "we can hope they do something right?" All of us started at each other in shock after finding out this news. We didn't even realize that the girls found and destroyed our bugs!

So they want us to do something...

xxx

After spending a lot of the night planning what "something" we were going to do for the girls we all figured they want us to ask them out, since they do like us. I finnaly convinced Grant to let me ask out Cammie and we all planned to ask out our girls in sweet, romantic ways.

My plan was to ask her out on Thursday by brush passing a note to her that says meet me in the north tower (the tallest tower at blackthorne that has open area with rails that overlooks the whole grounds) at 8, about one hour after dinner. When she gets there I will be waiting there with a floer in my hand and I will confess my feelings for her and ask her out. Oh, and of course give her the flower.

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I finished this chapter today! Im so excited with the Zammie parts and don't worry I'll describe the other boys ways of asking too. I want your ideas also so REVIEW and when you review it makes me motivated to update. Please tell me how you are feeling about the story so far.**

 **-Meggan457**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter! Get excited for the boys asking the girls this chapter will begin at dinner on Thursday before the boys ask them. Hope you like it!**

Cammie Pov:

We were sitting and eating dinner, but the strange thing was that all the boys were all looking strange. I had freaked out over the bugs. What if the boys know! Now that I think of it maybe this is why they have been strange.

Anyways my first week was almost over and so much has happened.

We were dismissed from dinner and I started to walk up the stairs towards our room. Zach walked by me and grazed my hand and jacket pocket for just a second. "Bye Gallagher Girl" Zach said as he walked away. I just kept walking and wondered where that nickname came from.

When I got back to my room I reached a hand in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out a found a letter,

 _Meet me at the north tower at 8_

 _-Z_

Why did Zach want me to meet him in the north tower? I stepped into the room and asked my friends, "Did you guys notice the boys acting weird?" "Yeah" they all said, "and then Zach brush passed me at some point this letter saying to meet him in the north tower tonight" They all thought it was and moved on.

xx later at 8 xxx

I headed out of the room and walked towards the north tower. Macey had touched up my makeup and then returned to her magazine. I wondered why Zach had gave me that note, but I guessed I would find out because I was only a few feet away from the entrance.

I took a deep breath and stepped towards the door and pulled it open. I stepped in and saw lights dangling form the ceiling and Zach standing in front of me with a bright red rose.

Zach stepped towards me and took my hand. "Cammie," he started, "why I asked you to come here is because, I really like you and if what I heard on the bugs was true, you hopefully like me too." "You heard that?" I asked him, "Yeah," he answered smiling, "but it helped me ask you if you would go out with me on Saturday night. Cammie, you are such an amazing girl and I couldn't help being attracted to you""Well I would love to join you on Saturday, and I like you too" I said, smiling back at him. "Ok, I'll meet you at your room at 6 and wear a swimsuit" he said handing me the rose.

Liz Pov:

Cammie and Bex had just left and Macey was off in her own world with her headphones on. I was sitting on my bed attempting to hack into another database. All of the sudden on my laptop I saw that someone had hacked into my laptop. No one hacks into the bookworms laptop!

A few seconds later I got an email from Jonas, I never gave it to him so how did he get my email?

 _Hi Liz,_

 _I hacked into your laptop so I could send you this email. Anyways, look outside your window._

I hopped up and ran to the window. I opened it to see Jonas, 30 feet below me holding up a sign that read "Liz will you go out with me?" I yelled "wait one second" to him and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the nearest door that lead me outside.

I ran up to Jonas and jumped into him, "Yes" I told him as I pulled away. "Okay then I'll pick you up on Saturday, the town day at 6," Jonas said to me smiling. I smiled back and dreamed of Saturday as I walked back to the room.

Bex Pov:

I walked to the P&E barn so I could work on some skills. It is normally empty at this time, but not tonight.

When I got there I found Grant was there too. I Walked over to a punching bag an began, but after a few minutes I was interrupted by Grant. "Hey, do you want to spar?" he asked me "sure" I said and let him lead me to a mat. "How about we add something to this," Grant offered, "Ok, what are you thinking of," I asked him "how about, if you win you get to choose something that I have to do that is embarrassing and if I win you have to go on a date with me" Grant said smiling at the last part. Did he want to go on a date with me!? "Ok, it's a deal" I said and got into position.

We began with a few light punches and then I kick but he caught me leg. I fought my way out of his grasp and traded more punches and kicks with him. After a few minutes of that I got Grant on the floor "If you lose I will still go on a date with you" I told him. He then flipped me on the mat and said "Ok, I'll pick you up Saturday at 6" and got off me. "Don't forget" I yelled at him as I left the barn smiling and thinking about Saturday.

Macey Pov:

I was laying on my bed listening to music and reading a magazine. Liz had just run out of the room. I don't know why, but I bet she just needed to get a book from the library or something.

I heard a knock on the door and I headed over there. I opened the door to find Nick holding flowers and he stepped towards me. "Nick, what are you doing here," I asked him. "Macey, I'm here because I really like you and I wanted to know if you want to go on a date with me on Saturday?" he said to me obviously nervous, "and I understand if you don't want to or something or..." he said before I cut him off, "Nick, I would love to go on a date with you" I told him and smiled. "Really!" Nick said sounding very excited and surprised at the same time, "Then I will see you here on Saturday at 6" He finished handing me the flowers.

I closed the door holding the flowers close to me and thinking about Saturday.

Cammie Pov:

I ran back to the room and went up to my friends. Bex and Liz had just gotten back from somewhere too. "Guess what! _ asked me out! we all said at the same times just with different names (note the blank). We all stopped and said, "Wait so, we all got asked out by our crush tonight?" The guys had all asked one of us out so we danced around the room and then shared about how our crush asked us out.

I slept good that night thinking of a dark haired, green eyed boy.

 **Sorry I didn't update for a while but now I did and I hope you enjoyed it! Comment your favorite way of asking the girls out in the comments. Thanks to Taylorsdiaries for such a sweet review and I'm so glad you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back. Here is another chapter and I hope you like it.**

Cammie Pov:

After the boys had asked us out, **(** :) **)** the week went by pretty fast and now it was Saturday.

Today was a town day so students were allowed to leave the school for a day. I did not know where Zach was taking me all I knew was to wear a swim suit.

Macey had just begun picking out our outfits for all of our dates. She also Insisted on picking out my swim suit. A few minutes later I was put in the chair, my internal clock told me it was 5:15 giving me 45 minutes until Zach and the rest of the boys showed up at the door. Liz had already been done. Her hair was braided and came over her shoulder. She wore a short pink dress and some sandles.

I was done soon enough and I looked into the mirror. I was wearing natural makeup and my hair was put in waves. To top of my look was a small flower crown. I walked over to my bed and put on my outfit.

After changing I was wearing some light wash short cut off shorts and a small, spaghetti strap white tank top. Under my clothes (I argued but Macey insisted) on a black bikini which I thought was a revealing top and bottoms that tied on the side. To finish the whole outfit I had on some brown, lace up sandles. I felt like a beautiful version of me when I saw myself in the mirror.

In 5 minutes the boys were supposed to knock on this door. Soon enough and right on time they came. We all opened the door together and saw the boys. They were all staring at us with their mouths open. They finally snapped back to reality and Zach offered me his hand I took it as he lead me out of the doorway. Bye guys, have fun!" I said to the group as we began to leave they all replied with "You too," "Bye," oh and then there was Grant "That's my sister Goode, so watch out you hurt her..." and he gave a speech about what would happen.

"You look so beautiful," Zach told me as we walked though the door of the school, "Thanks, and you don't look so bad yourself, but where are we going?" I complimented and asked as we continued walking, "Just stay with me and we will get there" he said not answering my question. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards the lake.

xxx

After walking for a little bit we arrived at a spot that was surrounded by trees and was closed off from the rest of the areas. It had some high cliffs near it that I could imagine people jumping off us, but the real spot was right in front of us. There was a picnic blanket spread out with a basket in the corner, the view was beautiful and everything about it was perfect.

"You like it?" Zach asked me motioning to the spot, "Yeah, how did you find it?" I replied, "Found it a few years back when I was adventuring and I have only brought the guys here,"he said, "wow" I said, happy that I was the first girl he had brought here.

We sat down and ate as we talked about ourselves. Zach was so sweet and personal and I was so glad to be on a date with him.

He had packed a bunch of different food and I was full by the time we finished. "You want to go for a swim?" Zach asked me as he stood up and wiped crumbs off him, "Sure" I said and reached for Zach's outstretched hand. We walked towards the water and Zach pulled of his shirt to reveal his really toned abs I did the same and also pulled off my shorts. I saw Zach staring at me, but I just grabbed his hand and let him lead me into the water.

We had just reached knee-high when Zach said, "You want to try something fun?" I was up for anything so I let him lead me towards the cliffs. I realized we were going to jump off these 50 ft or something cliffs and I even hesitated a little but shook it of and continued climbing.

"Have you ever done this before," I asked Zach as we reached the top, "Yeah, we have done it plenty of times" he said to me as we neared the edge. He took my hand and brought closer to him and told me it was going to be okay. I looked over the edge and it looked even higher from here. "You ready?" He asked as we got rady to jump, "Yeah, lets do it," I replied "Okay then," he said as we got ready to jump, hand in hand, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" he said as we jumped.

As I fell I looked at Zach and enjoyed the my mid air moment. We hit the water and sank a little before I swam up to the surface. "Did you like that?" Zach asked when he reached the surface "Yeah" I answered and to be honest I really did enjoy it. We swam back to the spot and and stood in the water. Zach smiled at me and leaned in our lips touched and he pulled me closer as we kissed. After what seemed like forever, in a good way we broke apart. Zach smiled as he played with my hair.

After a little bit more time in the water we stepped out. I shivered as I put my shorts back on and sat down. "Are you cold?" Zach asked me as he sat down on the blanket next to me, "um, a little" I said as I froze just sitting there, "here take this" he said, handing me his hoodie. I gladly put it on and wrapped myself in the Zach scented hoodie. I moved closer to Zach as we lied down looking up at the millions of stars, "Cammie will you be my girlfriend?" Zach asked me, "gladly," I said laying my head on Zach's chest and snuggling against his body.

xxx

I woke up smiling when I remembered last night with my now boyfriend, Zach. It was already 10a.m and I knew that most of today would be sharing about our dates. We were all too tired last night and they were all in bed when I got in the room ( I got in last).

Zach pov:

Last night had been amazing. Kissing Cammie, laying under the stars with Cammie, and knowing that Cammie was my girlfriend. I had been the last to get back last night and had just woken up. I am sure all the others had an amazing time, but all I could think about was my date with Cammie.

 **Hope you liked this chapter and are sastified. Please still review and if you leave suggestions I will involve them in the story. Thank you all who have read this far, you are amazing.**

 **-Meggan457**


	10. Chapter 10

Here **is another chapter! This is my tenth chapter and if you have liked the story so far, review!**

Cammie pov:

It was now Monday and we were back in classes.

I walked down to breakfast and right by Zach, my now boyfriend. It turns out that now all my roommates also had boyfriends after their dates. They had all sat down next to the others.

We had been at Blackthorne for about a month and two weeks and things were going pretty good.

I went through the days but something just felt off. Zach was as good as ever and we were all having a great time, so I wonder why it felt this way. I even heard some rumors that we were going on a Cov. Ops. trip today!

xxx

"We will be going on a field trip today," Mr. Solomon said to us making the whole class jump in excitement, "I will not tell you where until we get there." I wondered where we were going and what we were doing, but we just hurried to get to the helicopters that would take us there. In our helicopter was Grant, Bex, Macey, Nick, Zach and me. I 2was sitting by Zach so I put my head on his shoulder and curled up next to him to sleep.

When I woke up we were arriving at the destination. I looked out and saw New York City the mission was to find the CIA agent get a object from him and return to the helicopter in 3 hours. We were put in pairs and I was teamed up with Zach. Right after we were given all the information we needed to know and comms for emergencies me and Zach set out to find our agent.

xxx

As we were walking I saw a suspicious man out of the corner of my eye. I just continued walking until I saw the same man again. I turned to Zach, "Does that man over there," I said showing him the man, "look suspicious to you? This is the second time I've seen him," I told Zach "He kind of does but lets just keep moving and If we see him again we will tell Mr. Solomon," Zach answered.

xxx

After another hour I thought I saw the CIA agent. We took a shortcut through a alley but we didn't have a easy time. As we neared the end of the alley the suspicious man from before and two other men his size came out of the shadows and stopped us.

"Just be good kids, and you won't get hurt right now," the leader said to me and Zach, "Just come with us" he said trying to move us into a van that who knows who it belongs to. "If you would jut move aside we will be going, thank you!" I said attempting to leave the situation. "Not so fast" they said grabbing me to hold me back. I kicked at them trying to free myself from the strong grip that was holding me. Zach saw the seriousness and stepped in he punched on of the guys in the nose causing him to fall over while I kicked and squirmed. I got free, but just so they could attack me. One man threw a punch that I dodged. I learned that that was just a distraction when the other man picking me up and threw me against a metal dumpster.

Zach rushed over to me while defending us but the ratio of people was not good and soon one of the men kicked me in the head and everything went black.

Zach pov: I just watch Commie be kicked in the head and go unconscious. Fueled by revenge I knocked the three men out after some time and ran over to Commie. I had gotten the comms connected and told Mr. Solomon that Commie was unconscious after we were attacked by three men attempting to kidnap us.

Once the other student were told to head back to the helicopter Mr. Solomon come to help us. I picked up Commie and carried her back to the helicopter while Mr. Solomon looked out for any other suspicious activity around us.

We reached the helicopter and all the other students were very worried. Grant, Bex, and Macey rushed up to her. In the helicopter we layer her on top of us, her head in my lap. The helicopters were going at a faster pace to try to get Cammie to the infirmary. We finally got there and I rushed her in with the help of grant and Mr, Solomon. I should have done more to protect her, but all I could do now is wait and see how she is.

Zach pov:

I waited in the infirmary every spare moment I got. Cammie was okay but she did have many bruises and a concussion. She was currently in a coma, but the doctor said that she was most likely going to wake up any day now.

xxx

I had just gotten done with classes and I hurried to the infirmary. A few minutes after I got there I watched her eyes flutter open. "Cammie!" I said to her excited that she had woken up. "Hi Zach, what happened?" she asked me looking around. "We were attacked by some men, your mom and Mr. Solomon are looking into it, and you were knocked unconscious." she took my explanation and layed back down "I'm going to go get the others and tell them your awake," I told Cammie as I exited the room.

"Guys, Cammies awake," I told all my friends who were sitting in the room together. They all got up and rushed across the school, where the infirmary.

Cammie Pov:

Everybody walked in so happy to see me awake. My room was surrounded in balloons, get well cards, and candy. They all took turns giving me hugs and asking me about everything. My Mom and Joe stepped in they came and did the same. The stood in front of all of us and gave us some news, "It turns out somebody is targeting Cammie and by what we can tell they are pretty dangerous," my mom said, "So once Cammie is feeling better we will need to move her to a CIA safe house, and since you guys are close to her you are also in danger. All of you will be moved to a CIA safe house" Joe finished for my mom.

We all looked around at each other with nervousness (that we were being targeted) and excitement (we were going to stay at a CIA safe house!) "We trust that you will be keeping up with your studies and keeping in shape, we will come every few weeks to check on you and the location of the safe house is yet to be determined)

 **Hope you liked this chapter thanks to HG3LJ1HR2 for the nice review! The location of the safehouse is up to suggustions so plese tell me where you would like them to go by reviewing!**

 **-Meggan457**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyyy! I'm back and hopefully with an exciting chapter.**

Cammie Pov:

After a week in the infirmary I was feeling so much better and I was even allowed to leave the infirmary for good! All my friends had visited me and hung out so things weren't as boring. Zach spent any time he could with me. I was happy having my boyfriend around. I walked up to our room and were welcomed by my friends. About 30 minutes later my mom called all of us and the boys into her office.

We all walked together meeting the boys on the way. I guessed it was about safe house. When we reached the office Zach and Grant held open the door for al of us. I sat on the couch with my roommates, Jonas and Nick sat in chairs, and Zach and Grant stood.

"Ok, so now that you are all here, I would like to discuss the safe house," my mom started, "the safe house is in a private part of the Alps. We will leave tomorrow at noon to travel to the airport. We will have a private plane and Joe, Abby, and myself will fly over there with you to get you settled and show you all the security features. Abby will be staying with you to make sure they don't reach you"

I was so happy with the news 1) Its in the Alps and I've never been there! 2) Aunt Abby was coming with us! I could tell everybody was excited as we headed out of the office. We told the boys bye for now and headed back to our room.

"I need to get packing!" Macey stated as she ran into her closet, "Oh, and by the way I'm going to pack for you guys too," she told us from the closet, "Ok but no shorts or skirts, its going to be cold," I told Macey in attempt from stopping her, but sadly it didn't stop her from packing skirts. She did pack tights too so she did try.

It was 10 and Macey was all done packing for us. We had all talked about how excited we were for Abby being there with us. After talking some more we decided on getting some rest for tomorrow.

Macey thankfully let us wear almost no makeup and comfy clothes for the long plane ride. It was almost noon and we headed down carrying and dragging multiple suitcases. We struggled our way to the front of the school. We were riding in a long black limo on our way to the airport (Yay!) living up to Gallagher's cover. We slip in the limo and sat next to our boyfriends.

I was curled up next to Zach with my head on his shoulder when we pulled up to the Richmond airport. It had been a hour and a half trip to reach the airport. We walked through the airport until we reached the terminal that held our private plane. The attendant checked if we were the right people and left the plane to us (Joe can fly it with my mom as a co pilot) I sat next to Zach and watched the airport fade away.

xxx

We were about halfway through the trip and I was now sitting by the girls and talking. It had already been 5 hours and we were only halfway through the trip. I had already slept, played games with everyone, and I am now sitting with the girls (and I didn't count the time I sat staring out the windows).

xxx

I was finally starting to see snow and tall mountains outside my window. "We will be landing in 15 minutes" Joe said over the speakers. Since we were landing soon we sat in our seats with the seat belts fastened preparing to descend.

I felt the plane going down and I knew we were almost to the ground. Apparently the safe house had a private runway so planes could fly in and out. We reached the runway and glided down it before we came to a stop.

Before we got out we put jackets and beanies over our clothes. There was a heated sidewalk leading up to the house so we did not have to trudge through the snow. The house looked like an entire ski lodge by itself from the outside. It was very large with a giant glass window on one side and a bunch of other space including a garage. As we stepped inside it was just as nice, and huge. The house was maybe 1/5 size of Blackthorne.

We walked up to the second floor to find the rooms we would be staying in. Most of the other rooms were already taken, so I went down to a corner of the, once again, giant second floor. I climbed up a few stairs to find a door to a room. If my room wasn't the best then I didn't know what was.

The room was large with wood floors. It had a king size bed in one corner with a animal fur rug right by it there was also a dark wood desk with a sweet computer. On the other side of the room there was a beautiful wood fireplace with a 60' tv above it and large white couch by it. The giant window that I saw from earlier was part of my room , making up a whole section of one wall and because of the window the ceiling was in a arch with a wood beam running across it. Their was also a bathroom with a giant tub with jets, a shower and a full vanity (Macey will be jealous).

"Whoa, whose room is this" I heard one of my friends say, "Mine," I answered peeking out of the bathroom. They all walked around the room looking at everything. I even heard a few "Lucky" and "Why didn't I find this room." Once they wee done staring at my room I asked them how their rooms were. "Um, like not even half the size of this," Bex said truthfully, "Well you guys can hang out in here with me anytime you want," I offered. They all accepted that and we left the room. I could tell my room would be a hangout space.

xxx

The rest of the house was just as grand, as you might have guessed. Abby even showed us the basement which was similar to a sublevel. It had a training area with evreything we needed. We were now all sitting in the living room that was locted by the window. I was sitting next to Zach on a comfy love seat while Abby, my mom, and Joe gave us even more information.(my mom and Joe are staying until tomorrow)

..."There is a town nearby and you guys can go as a group if you tell me first. Cars don't work here so you will use snowmobiles. This safe house may just look like a luxery home but it is much more. For your own protection every door leading outside has a fingerprint scanner and you have already seen the basement. Well have fun and stay safe, and you all know where my room is if you need anything." Abby told us.

Grant Pov:

This place is sweet! I loved everything about it. Geez Cam had a big room.

Bex Pov:

I just saw the entire place and I know it's bad but I think I may be glad Cammie got attacked. Her room was the best, by far, anyways, but this whole place was amazing. Best safe house I've ever seen.

Liz Pov:

This place even had a tech room with so many things I've only dreamed of I can't wait to start working in there with Jonas.

Jonas Pov:

This place was amazing. I can't wait to work in the tech room with Liz.

Nick Pov:

This place is awesome! Even my girlfriend thought it was huge, and that's saying something.

Macey:

I had to admit this place was pretty nice. I claimed the room with the biggest closet I could find ;).

Zach Pov:

I could tell everyone loved this place and so did I. What's not to like. I could totally see me and cam hanging out in her giant room.

Cammie Pov:

We decided to start on dinner and My mom and Joe volunteered allowing us time to get used to the house. I went back up to my room and sat on the couch after I found a nice warm blanket. A few minute after that Zach came in. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked. I was really happy for his company and I scooted over. He layed on the couch next to me. I just layed there with my head on his chest thinking about everything.

Soon enough dinner was done though. I came to a conclusion that Joe did most of it because the food actually tasted good. The table in the dining room was big enough to seat all of us. "So how do you guys like the place," my mom asked all of us, "Its great" I said and everybody else said something similar. This place, and everything was amazing.

xxx

It was 8 now and I sat in the main area of upstairs that was also like a living room. Macey had gone to check the deck outside and she just got back. "Hey guys, there's a hot tub out there anybody want to join?" I had nothing against hot tubs so I agreed. Everyone else agreed too so the girls brought their swim suits (or Macey brought the swimsuits she was going to make us wear) I was put in a a light blue bandeau that I thought was a little to small. Macey touched up our makeup and hair and we started towards the deck.

The boys stared at us as we dropped our towels. "Hey, eyes up here," Macey said moving Nicks chin up with her fingers. I was cold so I stepped in the warm water. We talked and laughed before Macey got an idea.

"Lets all play a small game of truth or dare"

 **I hope you loved everything about this chapter. Thank you for all who reviewed and made suggestions, it all makes me so happy, but if you haven't reviewed yet what are you waiting for!**

 **-Meggan457**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy, here is another chapter thanks to AnnaP2365,** **ForeverZammieXD,** **impatient, and the guests for the reviews. Hope you all are excited for truth or dare.**

Cammie Pov:

As soon as Macey said that I knew I was doomed and I knew this group wouldn't go easy. After a few more minutes we got out and headed up to our rooms. I rinsed off in the shower and got dressed in extra pairs of clothing just in case it was strip truth or dare. Once all of us were done we gathered in the living room.

We all sat down, "I will go first since I thought of playing," Macey said volunteering, "If you do not do a dare when the bottle lands on you you have to take off 1 piece of clothing." She spun the bottle and the game begun.

It landed on ha ha, Grant."Truth or dare?" Macey asked grant, "who do you think I am? Dare" Grant replied "Grant, I dare you to dive into the snow" Macey said happy to make grant dive into snow. "Okay" Grant said as he got up and walked towards the patio door. We all watched from the window as Grant got in a diver stance and took the dive into the fresh powder.

After a few seconds he popped up . He had some snow on his red face and snow on the rest of his body. Grant stood up and shook off the snow before running inside. "That's coold" Grant said shivering, "well of course it is, snow isn't supposed to be heated," Bex told him as she grabbed him a blanket to wrap his cold body in. "Okay next victim" Macey said moving us all back to the bottle.

The bottle was spinning and it landed on... Macey. Grant smiled ready to get revenge. He didn't even have to ask Macey before she chose dare. "Okay, it's only fair so, go out and dance in the snow for at least 3 minutes.

Macey walked out and showed us all that she could do while buried up to her waist in snow. Of course it was hard, but Macey can make anything look good. After she came back in and warmed up we spun again.

The bottle started to slow down and stopped right on me! Macey gave me a scary look. "Truth or Dare" she asked me "dare" I said not wanting to seem like a wimp. "Kiss the person in this room who you think is the most attractive, and it can't be Zach." She told me smiling. Ha ha ha is all I thought.

I walked over and leaned down to kiss Nick (revenge!). I kissed him for about 15 seconds before pulling away. I looked over and saw Macey's face, priceless. Zach wasn't happy with the dare and just glared at Nick. I sat back down and spun the bottle. The bottled slowed and landed on... Zach! "Truth or Dare," I asked him, "dare" he said back. I rubbed my hands together thinking of a good dare. "Okay, you have to go upstairs and sing to Abby, Make Me (by Brittany Spears)," I said smiling at him because of my dare. "Ok" he said and walked upstairs.

They rest all complimented my dare and we crept upstairs to watch.

Zach Pov:

I knocked on Abby's door because of Cammie's dare. I heard her footsteps and the door swung open. "Oh, hi Zach" Abby said surprised at the sight of me. I heard the song come on (Probably the rest of them hiding somewhere watching this) I just pushed away all my embarrassment and sang.

Cammie Pov:

All we saw and heard was Zach singing..

Just wan't you to make me move Like it ain't a choice for you, like you got a job to do Just want you to raise my roof Something sensational And make me oooh, oooh, oooh... And make me oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh...

We were all laughing hysterically by the end. Zach left and we headed back downstairs. Once we all stopped laughing (which was a while) we spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Bex. "Truth or Dare" Zach asked. I know that Bex would never back away from a dare and I was right, "Dare, duh," she told him making it oubious that she doesn't choose truth.

"Let Macey dress you up and come out here and stay that way for the rest of the game" Zach said because the boys know what a Macey makeover is like. Glaring at Zach Bex led Macey lead her away. I looked at Grant who was trying, and failing, at hiding his excitement.

xxx

Bex walked into the room wearing a very short miniskirt with a white cutout shirt that showed a lot of skin. Her makeup was redone and her hair was down and was teased. I thought I saw Grant drool as she sat down glaring at Macey and Zach. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nick. "Truth or Dare" she asked Nick. "Dare" hew said obviously scared of Bex's potential dares. "I dare you to choose truth" Bex told him. It was an annoying move, but now he had to get a truth. "So now Nick, tell us what you thought of the kiss with Cammie" she asked him smirking. He decided not to a took off his shirt causing Macey to stare.

The bottle was spun and landed on Liz. "Truth or Dare" she was asked, "truth" she answered. Being nice they gave her an easy one, "What was the last thing you hacked" "umm... all of your phones" she said to the boys. "WHAT?" they all said "Yeah, i'll have to show your girlfriends all your videos. Their "videos" were apparently a big deal because they were all on their knees begging Liz not to. Way to go Liz!

xxx

After a few more turns we all decided to go to bed and us girls made Liz promise to show us the videos later.

 **I'm sorry it took a while I started school and it has been difficult to update. Updates now will be coming 1 or 2 times a week. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

 **-Meggan457**


End file.
